The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant botanically known as Dahlia variabilis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Mystic Wizard’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Auckland, New Zealand. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Dahlia cultivars with unique flower and foliage colors.
‘Mystic Wizard’ originated from a cross of the female or seed parent Dahlia variabilis ‘Home Run’ (not patented) with mixed pollen from a number of Dahlia variabilis cultivars. The exact male or pollen parent is unknown. The crossing occurred in 2011 in Auckland, New Zealand. The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘Mystic Wizard’ was selected in 2012 as a single plant within the stated progeny in a controlled environment of Auckland, New Zealand.
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Mystic Wizard’ was first performed in 2012 in Auckland, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.